Pegboard attachments for supporting a garment or other lightweight item from a peg to be mounted on a pegboard are well known. In general, the attachments are of molded resin and are produced in a form in which they are joined together and which requires that the attachments be separated from each other prior to joining each of the attachments to a corresponding item.
In general, attachments of the prior art have each comprised a looped portion which fits over the peg, and a crossbar for supporting the garment or other item, the crossbar being joined to the loop by an arm extending radially from the loop. The loop itself is in the form of a question mark, having a slot therethrough which is wide enough so that the loop can be hung over a peg from the side of the peg rather than from the end of the peg. While this is an undoubted convenience, particularly where a plurality of loops is to be hung over a peg, nevertheless the construction gives rise to difficulties. The first of these difficulties is that the end of the loop of one attachment may enter another loop and become entangled therewith. This makes it necessary to disentangle and keep separate attachments being prepared for use. The second difficulty is that where the attachments joined to garments are to be supported from a peg during shipment, the attachments can slip sideways from the peg and be separated therefrom. The present invention is intended to overcome these difficulties.